


Same as It Ever Was

by vivaforever597



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Lesbian Character, Lesbian George, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Nancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things never seem to change, George thinks. But even when you're the odd one out, it's kind of comforting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same as It Ever Was

Another mystery solved, the five of them recline in a series of chaises longues along the ship's deck as dusk falls. George turns to look down the line and almost laughs at the familiarity of it. Bess and Joe dozing, a platter of hors d'oeuvres on the tray between their chaises. Their mutual love of food is only one of their similarities, George thinks. Someday, when Vanessa's finally tired of playing second fiddle to every adventure that comes Joe's way, and when Bess has exhausted her supply of cuties in River Heights, they'll realize how right they are for each other. She and Nancy are sure of it. Though knowing Bess and Joe, they'll probably be shocked by what has been obvious to everyone else for so long.

Then there's Frank, resting his eyes but still poised in case he should need to jump to someone's rescue. And finally Nancy, smiling contentedly as she reads her magazine, ever so leisurely. Someday they'll have to come to terms with their chemistry too. For as much as Frank says he's in love with Callie, George can't help but think it was a brief infatuation that neither of them wants to admit has passed. It would be better for them if they could just let themselves be friends, she thinks. And from what she's heard from Joe, she's not the only one who thinks so. Of course, there's still Ned... Ned, who keeps coming back to Nancy every time she leaves him in the dust for a mystery, long after anyone else would have left. Nothing if not intensely loyal, maybe to a fault - like Nancy that way. And there's never been any question that Nancy loves him. But George knows her friend almost as well as she knows herself, and for her there's never been any question that she loves Frank too. There's a certain spark between them that Nancy's never had with Ned, and George isn't sure how much longer Nancy will be able to resist it. Another two who will end up together, if she's right. At least they have a little bit of self-awareness.

And then... there's her. The odd one out. Never participating in their undercover missions posing as couples, never seated with someone like a prospective love interest. That's all right, though. Someone's caught her eye a few times over the course of the dozens of cases she's spent with Nancy, but no one's looked back at her. Not yet, at least. Well, there have been a few boys who have seemed taken with her over the years, but that would never work out. Maybe the girls are just overlooking her, assuming she's not interested when she's part of such a flamboyantly hetero group. It doesn't matter, though. She doesn't really need it - not now, anyway.

For now, she has these four. They can all drive her to distraction sometimes: Bess and her mindless drive to shop, Nancy and her one-track mind, Joe and his constant need for stimulation, Frank and his intensity. But something about each of them pulls them to her. She'll always love them, even when these days of traveling the world solving mysteries are over. That time will come, she knows. But she doesn't think it's just wishful thinking that it'll be a long way down the road.

The five of them -  _the lovers, the dreamers, and me_ , she thinks. She can't hold back a quiet snort of laughter at this. Nancy leans forward and looks across, widening her eyes and tilting her head. "Are you okay? Anything I should know about?" the gesture says - they've known each other long and well enough that they don't need words sometimes. George smiles back and shakes her head - "No, just a passing thought." The five of them, she resumes thinking. The two who take on any mystery they can find; the two who enjoy the thrill of their adventures, but are always ready to lighten the mood; and the one who sits beside them, offering advice. She likes it that way. It's familiar. And really, it's home.

**Author's Note:**

> I always used to be more a fan of queer Bess than queer George, because "tomboy who turns out to be a lesbian" is just so clichéd, and I always love a super-femmey bi or pan girl who loves nothing more than a pretty girl or pretty boy. (I mean, Sailor Moon?) But once I'd had the idea for this, a gay George just seemed to fit. The odd one out in terms of ships - the odd one out in terms of sexuality.
> 
> (My Bess is still pan, though, albeit with a preference for boys. Fight me!)
> 
> And just... like... polyam Nancy, y/y? Totally solves the Nedcy/Francy problem!


End file.
